


David, Wait-

by parappa_maxwell



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Don't Read This, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, as always, daniel i hate you, daniels mean, deh reference, max is an angsty floof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parappa_maxwell/pseuds/parappa_maxwell
Summary: As David turned the knob, Max had a million thoughts running through his mind, most of them about life with David, but a good number also about David’s boyfriend. But out of all the people that could’ve been behind that door, Daniel was the absolute last person Max expected or wanted to see.





	1. Chapter 1

Max was sitting in the car with David, still trying to process all that had just happened. He still couldn't believe David punched his dad, and now he was going to be living with him? Max has been through a lot of strange events, but he had never anticipated something this weird. Still, better that it was David than some ass in a foster home.

 

“Hey, Max?”

 

David’s voice broke the silence.

 

“What?”

 

“There’s something you should know, there’s someone else who’s going to be living with us for a while.”

 

“Who is it? Like your boyfriend or something?”

 

Max snickered to himself, but David was silent. Max looked at David, puzzled, then the realization dawned on him.

 

“Wait really? Huh, I didn't think you played for that game David.”

 

“Yeah. That's okay with you, right?”

 

“Yeah, I have nothing against that. Besides even if I did, it's not my decision. It's your life, and as long as you're not hurting anyone, you should be able to do what you want with it.”

 

“That's actually really nice.”

 

“Don't get used to it.”

 

The two sat in silence until they arrived at David’s house. When they arrived Max grabbed his bag and then followed David to the front door. It wasn’t a very big house, well, it was two stories, but the floors were small. Size aside, it looked very nice, Max thought he would enjoy living here, he thought.

 

As David turned the knob, Max had a million thoughts running through his mind, most of them about life with David, but a good number also about David’s boyfriend. But out of all the people that could’ve been behind that door, Daniel was the absolute last person Max expected or wanted to see.

 

Max was beyond surprise, but from the looks of it so was Daniel. Daniel looked at Max and his smile faltered only for a moment, but Max noticed, he was watching Daniel like a hawk. In the air hung a tension thicker than Bonquisha’s thighs.

 

“Well hello Maxwell, David told me he was adopting a child, but I didn’t expect it to be you. No matter, I’m sure you’ll be a pleasure to raise.”

 

Max grimaced at the use of his full name, then looked at the blonde with scepticism in his eyes.

 

“David, what the fuck?”

 

“Now I understand your concern, but Daniel has changed, he’s gone through a lot of therapy, and now he’s ready to rejoin society as a functioning human being.”

 

“And you trust him?”

 

“Well yes, I believe there’s good in everyone. Now, I have to go get groceries so I’m going to leave you with Daniel for a bit. I’d like you to treat him with respect, and at least give him a chance.”

 

David had raised his hand up to make a point, and Max flinched, the fear in his eyes evident. David looked at the small boy and realized his mistake.

 

“Oh, sorry Max. I forgot.”

 

Max grumbled something under his breath, and David saw that in hindsight, he probably shouldn’t have used the word ‘forgot’. Then Max looked at David, angry.

 

“Don’t you have to get groceries?”

 

Max obviously just wanted David somewhere else, completely forgetting about Daniel. David smiled as he left the house, knowing Max needed space, and that things would be better when he got back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small bit of abuse so skip if you don't to see that I'll leave a short summary of what happened at the end.

Max huffed as David walked out the door and turned to face Daniel.

 

“Alright first things first, where’s my room?”

 

“Not so fast Maxwell, we’ve got some catching up to do.”

 

Max hated that Daniel continued to use his full name. He didn’t understand why Daniel suddenly needed to call him that, he never did before. Maybe he could tell it bothered Max.

 

“Don't call me that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Just don’t, I don't like it okay?”

 

“Okay, so why are you here anyway, I thought you had parents?”

 

“My dad was an asshole.”

 

“And what about your mom?”

 

Max was silent for a while before answering.

 

“No more questions, I’m done talking.”

 

“No, you're not. I asked you a question and you will answer it.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me, answer the question.”

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

“You won’t like the consequences.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

Max knew full well what Daniel meant, but he didn't want to believe it.

 

“Answer the question, Maxwell.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

Daniel’s hand fell swiftly across Max’s face. Max stood there in shock for a while, before looking at Daniel with a mix of hatred and fear in his eyes.

 

“You- you sick bastard! You never changed, did you?”

 

Max started kicking Daniel in the shin, but Daniel grabbed the small boy by his hair and threw him across the floor hard enough for him to slide a foot or two. Max yelped and his eyes brimmed with tears. Daniel smirked knowing he had won.

 

“One word of this to David and it’s his life on the line.”

 

“Y-you're insane!”

 

“Sure I am, what's your point?”

 

Max got up and went upstairs, looking for his room.

 

“First door on the right.”

 

Daniel called up the stairs. Max would’ve said thanks, but he didn’t exactly feel like being polite to this man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, David leaves to get groceries and Daniel starts questioning Max about his parents, Max tells him about how his dad was a jerk but he won't tell him about his mom. Daniel gets mad and hits Max and then Max goes up to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Max walked into his room and even though he had just been through something awful, he couldn’t help but smile at what he saw. There were three posters on the walls, one for each of his favourite song artists. The one above his dresser was for Greenday, then the one behind his door was for Twenty One Pilots, and the last one next to his closet door was for NF. Max figured Gwen had helped decorate his room since she’s the only person he's told about his music taste.

 

Max threw his bag on the floor and flopped onto his bed, contemplating his life, and why Daniel had to mess it up. About a half hour later there was a gentle knock on his door.

 

“Fuck off Daniel.”

 

“It's David. Can I come in?”

 

Max sighed.

 

“Yeah.”

 

David sat on the edge of Max’s bed, looking at Max, who was now lying on his side, staring at the wall.

 

“Daniel told me that as soon as I left you ran up here and wouldn’t come out. He said you seemed upset about something. Wanna talk about it?”

 

“No, I'm fine.”

 

“Max.”

 

“Just tell him not to call me by my full name, and not to talk about my mom.”

 

“Oh, I see. It's not your fault, you know that, right?”

 

“But what if it is?”

 

“But it's not.”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“Just- don’t blame yourself. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Easier said than done.”

 

“Just try.”

 

“Sure thing camp man.”

 

“Dinners ready, do you wanna come and eat?”

 

“No thanks, I'm not hungry.”

 

“Okay. If you do get hungry there's always food in the fridge, or you can come find me.”

 

“Thanks, David. I'm gonna go to bed though.”

 

“It's 7:30.”

 

“Yeah I know I'm just tired.”

 

“Well, goodnight then.”

 

David got up and left. Max closed his door and turned off the light, crawling into bed, and holding Mr Honeynuts close to his chest. His eyes brimmed with tears, but he refused to let any fall. He was strong. Good boys don’t cry. His father's voice echoed in his head. The more he listened the more he wanted to rip his brain out of his skull so his head would shut up. Eventually, though, he fell asleep in his clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Max awoke to the sound of yelling in the room across the hall. He didn’t think anything of it, he was used to his dad yelling at him, but then yesterday's events hit him like a train. Max began to ponder why David and Daniel would be yelling at each other, so he listened to their conversation.

 

“I need you to listen to me. You are not listening to me.”

 

“Well, maybe I don't like what you're saying.”

 

There was a scream of frustration.

 

“Just don’t talk about his mother, okay?”

 

They were arguing about Max. Of course, they were, he was always the problem, always the troublemaker, always a divide between perfect halves. There was a huff of annoyance.

 

“I just wanted to know what happened to her.”

 

Daniel had said defensively. Max tuned out of the conversation, not needing nor wanting to listen anymore. He pulled the covers over his head before yelling, Partially at his doubt and partially at David and Daniel.

 

“WILL YOU KINDLY SHUT THE FUCK UP.”

 

A double dose of ‘Language.’ was yelled back at him, before the argument continued. Max screamed into his pillow.

 

Eventually, the shouting stopped and there was a knock on his door.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Daniel.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“To talk.”

 

“Congratu-fucking-lations. You're talking right now.”

 

“I want to talk to you.”

 

“I can't hear you, I'm asleep.”

 

Daniel grimaced in petty annoyance, then left the kid alone.

 

Max hated this. He hated Daniel. He hated this whole house. He missed David. David wasn’t gone but he missed him. Max wished it was just the two of them in this godforsaken hellhole of a world. David always made everything better, but now for some reason, David couldn’t do that. Max wanted to scream. He wanted to cry to David, tell him everything that's wrong. Tell him about Daniel, tell him about the monster Daniel is. He wanted to rip himself open watch and himself bleed. He wanted to leave this life behind, start a new one with David, only David. They would talk, they would play in the forest, they would climb trees, they would sing campfire songs. That’s all he wanted. Max looked outside his window at the forest surrounding David’s house. Maybe if he just- no. No, he couldn’t, it would hurt David too much. Max made his final decision and got up, leaving his room. Daniel was nowhere to be seen, but David was making breakfast in the kitchen.

 

“Goodmorning Max.”

 

“Hey David, can I go outside?”

 

“Yeah of course. Don't you want some breakfast first though?”

 

“No thanks, I'm not hungry.”

 

Max left the house, walking into the forest, looking for a good climbing tree. Eventually, he found one and began his ascent up the tree. Max climbed high as he could possibly go, but then something happened. Maybe he wasn’t paying attention, maybe it was an accident, maybe it wasn’t, but the branch beneath him broke, and he fell.

 

Max couldn’t remember if he screamed, but he must’ve, because through all the dizziness and darkness in his vision, the numbness in his arm, he heard David calling for him. Then there was silence, and everything went dark.

 

Then steady beeping, bright lights, and people moving around him. He opened his eyes, noticing he was in a bed of some sort. Then a familiar smell came to him. The hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is really short

There was someone talking to him, but he couldn’t make out the words. His head really  _ fucking _  hurt. He couldn’t move his arm. His vision was slightly blurry. He looked over as his vision focused and saw David. Max smiled, he didn’t know why but seeing David made him want to set the world on fire and celebrate.

 

“Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?”

 

Max took a moment to process what had just been said to him.

 

“Everything hurts.”

 

“Well I would think so, that was quite a fall.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, a fall like that should’ve killed someone your size. You're lucky to have made it with only a broken arm.”

 

_ Should have. It should have killed him. _

 

Max sat up, looking at the cast on his arm.

 

“Great.”

 

Max sighed and David looked him with worry.

 

“Hey, it'll only be like that for a month or so. It isn't that bad.”

 

“If I tell you something, will you promise not to be mad?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Max took a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO a cliffhanger


	6. Chapter 6

 

“I-”

 

His eyes darted between tiles on the floor.

 

“I was wondering if we could get me a new sweater, my blue one is too small.”

 

Not at all what he was going to say but, he did need a new sweater. David looked at him and smiled.

 

“Of course. We’ll be out of here in a couple minutes and then we can go to the store. Why would I ever be mad at you over something like that?”

 

Max was silent, his eyes welling up with tears, but he didn’t know why. He furiously rubbed his eyes with his free hand as a sob threatened to crawl up his throat and out his lips. David stared at him, no discernable reaction until he got up and he hugged Max. Max jumped. No one had ever genuinely hugged him before. No one except… her. It was so warm and gentle, it felt so real. Nothing like the stone cold, emotionless hugs he would get from his father when Max would run away and the cops found him. Not like the small, sympathetic pat on his back he would get from councillors. Not even like when Max hugged David. This was different. Max couldn’t help but just sob into David’s chest. David was so good, so nice, so oblivious to how awful the world really was. Max didn’t deserve someone like him. David didn’t deserve a burden like Max. He just couldn’t figure out why David cared about him so much, why he acted like Max was worth something. No matter what Max did, no matter how awful he was, David was always smiling at him, trying to make him laugh, trying to show him the happiness he so-called ‘deserves’. Max had stopped crying, still unsure of why he even started. God, he was such a fucking mess. He looked up at David, his expression unsure.

 

“Thank you, David, for everything.”

 

David smiled at him.

 

“What do you think of the colour red for your new sweater?”

 

“Red’s cool.”

 

“Then C'mon, let’s go get you a red sweater.”


	7. Chapter 7

They checked out of the hospital and walked to the car. Max got in the front seat (even though he wasn’t legally old enough to do so). David got in and started the car. Normally he would lecture Max about safety and how the airbag could hurt him if they got in a crash, but today David figured he would just let Max have this.

 

They drove for a couple of minutes before making it to the store. As they walked across the parking lot, David grabbed Max’s hand, much to Max’s protest, yet Max didn’t let go, even when they entered the store.

 

They walked past the greeter at the door, David giving her a friendly ‘hello’, and Max flipping her off when David wasn’t looking. They walked to the boy's section, Max looking at the one brand of plain red hoodies they had. The hoodies were scratchy and uncomfortable, he hated them. Max looked across the aisle at the girl's section. There were so many red hoodies from so many different brands. _Why the fuck_ do _girls need so many kinds of red hoodies?_

 

Max sighed.

 

“Fuck it.”

 

Max walked over to the girl's section and put on one of the red hoodies. It was so soft and warm. He’d never admit it but he loved it. Max took the hoodie off and took it to David.

 

“I want this one.”

 

David looked at it, then took it from Max to inspect it closer. Max was afraid David would tell him he was not allowed to get the sweater because it was from the girl's section, but David just felt the inside of it, making a comment about how soft it was, then put it in the basket. 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

David asked Max, who was looking at him expectantly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

David walked to the register with Max to pay for the hoodie. The cashier looked at the brand, then looked at Max.

 

“Isn’t this a girls hoodie?”


	8. Chapter 8

Max stayed silent, but David looked mad.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then why are you buying it for this kid?”

 

“Because it’s red and soft.”

 

“But it’s a girls hoodie. A boy shouldn’t be wearing a girls hoodie.”

 

“What my son wears is his own business.”

 

“Son? He’s not even the same race as you.”

 

“So? I can adopt a child that’s not white. And besides, race shouldn’t matter, I love him all the same. And if he wants to wear a girls hoodie, then he can wear a girls hoodie. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to pay for this hoodie, and then I’m never going to shop here again.”

 

David paid for the hoodie, then walked out of the store, shooting the cashier a glare that could penetrate mountains. Max looked up at David, bewildered.

 

“Wow.”

 

David looked down at the small boy.

 

“What?”

 

“Thanks, David.”

 

“No problem. I just can’t stand close minded jerks like that.”

 

They walked to the car, and once inside, Max used his pocket knife to cut the tags off of the hoodie, then put it on. David started the car and they drove home. When Max opened the door to the house, two people were standing there.

 

“Max!”

 

The chimed in unison. Max looked at his best friends and genuinely smiled.

 

“Nikki, Neil! What are you doing here?”

 

“Visiting you silly!”

 

Nikki giggled. Neil stood awkwardly off to the side, looking at Max’s cast.

 

“What happened to your arm?”

 

Max looked at David, nodding as a thank you, then took off up the stairs, looking back at his friends.

 

“Come on upstairs to my room, I’ll tell you everything.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again a really short one

Nikki and Neil followed Max to his room. Nikki looked around at the posters on the walls.

 

“Wow Max, you are super emo.”

 

“Shut the _hell_ up, I’m about to tell you a story.”

 

Nikki barked excitedly, the ran around on all fours in a circle before sitting down at the edge of Max’s bed. Neil sat criss-cross next to Nikki.

 

“Alright,”

 

Max said.

 

“I’ll start from the beginning.”

 

Max told them almost everything. Almost. He left out the bits about Daniel, and his wishes to die. They would definitely tell someone. Then after that, Nikki and Neil signed Max’s cast, Neil’s name in all caps, and Nikki’s handwriting surprisingly neat. For the rest of the evening the trio laughed and joked, and Max had never felt happier, but all good things must come to an end, and Nikki and Neil had to go home. Candy showed up and Nikki and Neil got in the car. Max was still laughing at the fact that Nikki and Neil were step-siblings now.

 

The car drove away and Max hugged David.

 

“Thanks, David, I really needed that.”

 

“Anything for you Max.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mentions of suicide  
> if you don't want to read it skip to the end for a brief summary

The next week was hard for Max.

 

Daniel came home smelling like vodka every night, but he maintained his composure, despite the awful stench suggesting he should be wasted, he still spoke and acted with diligence and integrity. It made Max wonder what that cult had done to Daniel, but not enough to care to investigate. Daniel only got more wicked. More manipulation, more hitting, more bruises to hide. But that was the least of Max’s problems.

 

It was Friday, Max was pacing back and forth in his room, David standing outside the door worried. Max wasn’t wearing his sweater, and his hair was a mess. He had been wearing the same shirt and pants for three days. He was wearing his glasses instead of his contacts (though, he didn’t wear his contacts regularly anyway) as a clear sign he was too stressed and heartbroken to do anything mildly difficult without immense frustration.

 

Max’s fingers combed through part of the rat's nest in his hair, before tugging too hard on a tangle and putting his hand back down to shake and fidget like the other one. He had the same six words and the same two faces stuck in his head.

 

_ Neil is dead. Nikki is Missing. Neil is dead. Nikki is Missing. Neil is dead. Nikki is Missing. _

 

No matter how many times he had been told, no matter how much evidence and information he was given, he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. Neil was dead.  _ Dead?  _ No. No, he couldn’t be. Max had just seen him last Friday. He had seen him a  week ago. Yet, Neil had Killed himself three days ago. No. No, he hadn’t. Neil wasn’t like that. Neil wasn’t so irrational as to end his own life. Was he? But Max had seen him. He had seen him smiling, laughing, having fun with Max and Nikki. Nikki. Nikki had gone missing two days ago. But surely she was fine. She was probably just out getting raised by wolves as she had always talked about. Right? 

 

Max couldn’t do this. How did David do it? How was he so positive every fucking day? Lying to himself? Pills? A fucktric ton of porn? How? Max couldn’t do this anymore. He walked over to his window, opening it, the screen already missing. Max looked down, the ground looked so far away. It may have been a small house but  _damn_ was it tall. Max hopped up on the window sill, sitting there, ready to jump. Then he heard a voice behind him.

 

“Don’t jump.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is a jerk who drinks a lot but doesn't get drunk (for strange cult reasons), Neil kills himself, Nikki goes missing, Max is finding it hard to deal with. Max is about to jump out of his window and kill himself until someone behind him tells him not to.


	11. Chapter 11

Max turned around and saw a familiar face that almost made him fall backwards out the window.

 

“N-Neil?”

 

Neil tilted his head.

 

“What’s the matter, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

Max was no longer sitting on the window sill, he had gotten closer to Neil to see him better, but now he was backing away. Max felt his back his the wall with a soft thud, a feeling he was all too used to.

 

“How- wha- what?”

 

Max could barely speak. Neil was reaching out to him slightly to try to calm him down, his eyes darting between empty space, unsure of what to do.

 

“Do you remember Jasper?”

 

Max nodded. Neil smiled nervously, not sure how to explain it.

 

“I’m like him now.”

 

“So, you’re like, a ghost now?”

 

“I guess? I don’t really know how it works.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“Ironic isn’t it?”

 

“What is?”

 

Max was calming down now, he wasn’t stuttering anymore. 

 

“The fact that someone like me, someone who believes in science, someone who didn’t believe in an afterlife, died and became a ghost.”

 

“Yeah, okay, but I thought you were Jewish?”

 

“Well my family was, and I enjoyed the holidays, but I didn’t really believe in any of it.”

 

“Huh.”

 

There was a knock on the door. 

 

“Max?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look mah boi is back


	12. Chapter 12

It was David, he opened the door.

 

“Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?”

 

Max looked worried about Neil, but it seemed David couldn’t see him. Max looked back at David and smiled falsely.

 

“Fine, fine, just great really.”

 

Max’s tone dripped with sarcasm as thick as molasses. David smiled sadly.

 

“You know you can talk to me anytime right?”

 

Max nodded. Neil looked confused.

 

“He can’t see me, can he?”

 

Neil asked, and Max gave him a look that answered his question. 

 

David noticed a bruise on Max’s arm.

 

“What caused that?”

 

“What? Oh, the bruise? I was just uh…”

 

Max couldn’t think of an excuse. David kneeled down to Max’s height, put a hand on Max’s face. Max flinched at the touch and David smiled. Max felt odd, the way David smiled, it didn’t seem right. David chuckled, but it didn’t sound like David’s normal happy laughter, no, it sounded much more sinister.

 

“Oh, Max. Good boy, but you need to work on your excuses.”

 

Daniel. It was Daniel with contacts and hair dye. Max smacked Daniel’s hand away.

 

“Stop fucking doing that.”

 

Max sounded genuinely angry. Daniel only smiled wider.

 

“Getting brave, are we?”

 

Max immediately regretted saying anything as soon as he felt Daniel’s hands push him down onto his bed. Daniel had a sick look on his face and Max knew what was coming next. No, he didn’t want this, especially not since Daniel was dressed as David. David. Max had an idea, but he hated the consequences if his idea failed. Fuck it. 

 

“DAVID.”

 

Max yelled. Daniel started to laugh.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, David’s out getting groceries, and we live in the middle of nowhere. But I will make you pay for that outburst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well the next chapter is gonna be a doozy so hang on tight


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for a non-consensual sex scene (literally this whole chapter) I'll include key things to know at the end if you wanna skip this chapter

Max's eyes brimmed with tears as Daniel grabbed the zipper on the young boy's pants.

 

"S-stop."

 

Max stuttered as he spoke. Daniel grinned, unzipping Max's pants. Daniel pulled out Max's dick, rubbing it gently. Max tried to push Daniel's hands away, but it was no use. Daniel kept smiling as he got up leaving the room. Max immediately got up trying to escape, but Daniel came back a minute later with a metal rope of some sort, and even though Max struggled and fought, Daniel had won. The more Max moved, the more the rope rubbed his wrist and ankles, making them bleed in some places. At this point, Max hoped he would bleed out instead of having to endure this, but the rope didn't cut nearly deep enough for that. Even Max's broken arm was tied up, but the cast protected his wrist from any harm. Max looked at Daniel with hatred.

 

"You're fucking _sick_."

 

"Or maybe the rest of the world is."

 

Max scowled at Daniel. Max hated Daniel more than life, and he hated that Daniel had to be dressed like David during this too. This whole thing made Max want to vomit, but for the sake of his bed sheets, and not angering Daniel, Max held it down. Daniel looked at Max with a sinister look, before undoing the zipper on Max's pants again, repeated the steps from before. Max shut his eyes, he could feel his body reacting and he hated every second of it. Daniel moved on from his hand to his mouth, obviously enjoying Max's suffering. Neil was still in the room, but he was in Max's closet, not wanting to see what Daniel was doing to Max, just hearing it was bad enough. 

 

The next thing Daniel knew, the back of his throat was filled with cum. Daniel swallowed, then looked up at Max.

 

"Now wasn't that  _fun_?"

 

"Fuck you."

 

Daniel unzipped his own pants and promptly shoved his now erect cock in Max's mouth.

 

"Now be a good boy and suck daddy hard."

 

Max resisted the urge to bite down as hard as he could, and did as he was told. Eventually, Daniel came all over Max's face and then got bored, untying Max. Max looked at Daniel, tears streaming down his face, looking quite broken.

 

"I hope you go to prison and drop the soap next to a guy named 'Papa Bear'. I hope the day you get out of prison you get in an awful car crash, and I hope you suffer for weeks in the hospital before dying. I hope you go to hell and I hope satan himself sticks his enormous cock directly up your ass until you're nothing but a bloody pulp burning in white hot flames for eternity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was hard for me to write, I probs got triggered like 47 times. Anyway, key points:
> 
> Daniel fucks Max while dressed as David, and ghost Neil hides in the closet not wanting to see it, a metal rope Max was tied down with ends up cutting up his wrists and ankles, it's pretty fucked up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look, a chapter with a lighter mood (if you count self-deprecating humor as a lighter mood)

Daniel left the room satisfied. Max cleaned himself up, then just sat there on his bed, sobs escaping him faster than he could silence himself. Neil exited Max’s closet, which he had been hiding, not wanting to see that happen to Max. Neil sat next to Max on his bed, hushing him, and telling him it was okay, but it really wasn’t.

 

“Holy shit, Max, I had no idea Daniel was…”

 

Neil trailed off, not really sure what he was trying to say. They both heard the front door open. David was home. Max looked out his window at the driveway below, the second David got all the groceries out of the car, Daniel got in the car and drove off. Max could almost laugh at how quickly Daniel had gotten the dye out of his hair. Max was momentarily confused when he heard two voices downstairs but soon recognized the second voice as Gwen. Even with how terrible everything was at the time, Max couldn’t help but smile, he enjoyed Gwen’s company. Max got and wiped the tears from his face, putting on his hoodie and glasses, though he didn’t remember taking them off. Max’s eyes were still red and puffy, and his hair was still a mess, but it was Gwen, and Max didn’t care if she saw him at his worst. Little did he know, this wasn’t his worst.

 

Max headed downstairs, Neil following him. David looked surprised.

 

“Max!”

 

David exclaimed, smiling. Max rolled his eyes.

 

“Why are you so excited to see me? I fucking live with you.”

 

“Because you haven’t come out of your room in three days, you haven’t been eating, and it looks like you haven’t been sleeping either.”

 

“Well, I have a lot of things keeping me awake at night. Stress, repressed issues, depression, the norm.”

 

Gwen chuckled a bit and did finger guns at him.

 

“Ayy, welcome to the club.”

 

David just looked concerned for the two of them.

 

“Well, I brought home pizza.”

 

David said trying to lighten the mood. Max smiled.

 

“Great, time to eat my feelings.”

 

Gwen chuckled again.

 

“Kid, same, but like, David looks concerned af.”

 

David smiled.

 

“No, no, not at all, well, ok, maybe a little, but it makes Max smile so I’m fine with it.”

 

“Jesus, David, shut up, you make it sound like you actually care about me.”


	15. Chapter 15

David smiled, picking up on the sarcasm in Max’s tone. Gwen perked up, remembering something.

 

“Oh Max, I got you something.”

 

Gwen walked over to the door and picked up a medium-sized, tall, trapezoid-shaped box. It looked rather light. Max smiled, recognizing the shape of the box, but tried not get his hopes up. Gwen handed him the box and he set it down before opening it. Max’s face lit up when he saw what was inside, it was a shiny black ukulele, with red strings. Max strummed it, then immediately started tuning it by ear. Gwen smiled.

 

“I know your other one was lost in the fire, so I got you this one.”

 

Max finished tuning it and looked up at her with a smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

There weren’t a lot of things Max genuinely enjoyed doing, but playing an instrument, especially the ukulele, was something he would do a lot, ya know, before the fire.

 

David smiled at Max.

 

“Why don’t you play us something, Max?”

 

Max blushed.

 

“No, no, I-I don’t know any- anything but originals.”

 

“Then play us an original.”

 

“No, they’re all depressing.”

 

“Just one?”

 

Max was hesitant.

 

“Um okay, this one’s my favourite, it’s about my mom, just a warning, I can’t sing for shit, so uh, fuck off.”

 

Max began to strum the intro, and then he began to sing;

 

_ “I can see through you and all your lies,  _

_ I’ve known you so long, I know your mind. _

 

_ You’re toxic, you’re vile, and I’m not blind, _

_ But the question is; Do I wanna open my eyes? _

 

_ Tell me you love me, I know it’s a lie, _

_ I just need something to make it through the night. _

 

_ So hit me please just one more time, _

_ Cause any touch from you will suffice. _

 

_ You tell me that I’m worthless,  _

_ But I know it’s not on purpose, _

_ So I’ll stay. _

 

_ I know this home is broken, _

_ But your words so softly spoken, _

_ Get their way. _

 

_ You broke my heart, _

_ And maybe a bone, _

_ But even so, _

_ Your number hasn’t left my phone, _

 

_ And I still love you, _

_ But I don’t know why, _

_ You’re toxic, you’re vile, _

_ But you hold me when I cry. _

 

_ You hold me down, please don’t ever let go, _

_ I’m scared, I’m useless, I’m nothing on my own, oh no. _

 

_ Tell me you’re sorry, let fake things show, _

_ My smile, your love, don’t let anyone know, oh. _

 

_ Cause I don’t care, _

_ if it’s all lies _

_ Attention is attention _

_ And you're perfect in my eyes. _

 

_ And I still love you, _

_ But I don’t know why, _

_ You’re toxic, you’re vile, _

_ But you make it seem alright. _

 

_ Maybe one day, _

_ You’ll see, _

_ Everything you say, _

_ Hurts me, _

_ And maybe one day, _

_ I’ll leave, _

_ And I’ll be free, _

_ And someone will love me, _

_ But for now, _

 

_ Tell me you love me, I know it’s a lie, _

_ Hit me please, just one more time. _

 

_ I just need something to make it alright, _

_ And anything from you will suffice. _

 

_ Cause I know what you are, _

_ And I know what you hide, _

 

_ But we’ve made it this far, _

_ And I’d rather see blind.” _

 

Max opened his eyes, though he didn’t remember closing them. Gwen, David, and Neil were in awe. David squealed with excitement.

 

“Max, that was amazing! I didn’t know you could sing, and I definitely didn’t know you wrote songs! We should sign you up for a talent show, or a musical showcase, or-”

 

“David. No.”

 

Max glared at him.

 

“I don’t like singing or playing in front of people.”

 

Gwen frowned.

 

“Why not? You have an amazing talent.”

 

“I dunno I just don’t. Makes me feel sick to my stomach. Last time I tried I-”

 

Max stopped himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i actually wrote a song instead of just using an already existing one *clap clap*


	16. Chapter 16

“You what?”

 

Gwen asked.

 

“It’s not important, I don’t know why I even tried telling you.”

 

“You can tell us anything. We won’t judge.”

 

“Ok, uh, fuck, well, the last time I tried to do anything in front of a crowd, I was super nervous because my parents were in the audience, and I couldn’t say anything without stuttering. I ended up having a panic attack, on stage, in front of the entire school, and I got stuck with nicknames like ‘stutters’ and ‘shaky’ for the rest of the year. My parents were not happy that I had made them look bad, and well, you can probably guess what happened afterwards.”

 

“Okay, first of all, ‘ _stutters_ ’ and ‘ _shaky_ ’? Did they even have imaginations? And second, I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s not like it was your fault. Besides, everyone’s always ‘ _sorry_ ’, I don’t need your damn pity.”

 

Gwen looked at David for help, but he didn’t have anything either. Max Looked at them, eager to change the subject.

 

“Didn’t you say something about pizza?”

 

David smiled.

 

“Yep-erroni!”

 

“Did you just-?”

 

David put a piece of pizza on a plate and handed it to Max. Max took a bite of it, then practically inhaled the rest of the slice, and two more after that. Max hadn’t realized how hungry he had been. After they had eaten all the pizza, they watched a movie, then went to bed. Gwen decided she was going to stay the night since it was late, and Daniel still wasn’t home with the only car they had. Max didn't even bother getting into pyjamas, he just flopped down on his bed. Neil hovered above Max.

 

“You have some serious explaining to do.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Like, I dunno, everything?”

 

“Well, ask a question and I’ll answer it.”

 

“What was ‘the fire’?”

 

“My old house was set on fire by someone with intentions of killing everyone inside. They got one out of three.”

 

“Okay, since when do you play an instrument, or sing for that matter?”

 

“Um, since always I guess, my parents like to keep me busy so I wouldn’t bother them. Music lessons were their go to. I can play just about any instrument that’s handed to me, save for the guitar.”

 

“Why so specific?”

 

“Because I may or may not have burnt the building down before I could learn how to play it, but don’t tell anyone, the police still don’t know who did it. Or at least, they don’t have any proof _I_ did it.”

 

“Um, dude? I’m kinda dead, so I can’t tell anyone.”

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

“So I have one more question, but I think it might be a touchy subject for you.”

 

“ _Try me._ ”

 

“What exactly was your relationship with your mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o o f


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this one is a doosie
> 
> imma put a warning for breif mentions of abuse and a short description of a dead body
> 
> if you dont wanna read that i put important bits at the end

Max sat upright, blinking several times as if trying to figure out what Neil had just said to him.

 

“Um, wow, ok, fuck, so, uh, yeah.”

 

“You do realize that wasn’t even a sentence, right?”

 

“Well, the thing is I don’t really like telling people about my mom sooo.”

 

“Well, technically, ghosts are supernatural creatures, ergo, I don’t qualify as ‘people’.”

 

“Yeah, okay, but I still don’t like talking about it.”

 

“Well judging by the fact no one has found my body yet, and I doubt anyone ever will, I’m pretty sure I’m going to be haunting you for a while. I’ll figure it out eventually, so why not just get it out of the way now?”

 

“Fine, but only because something tells me if I don’t you’ll bother me about it for all eternity.”

 

Max took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the memories he’d have to tug out of the darkest corners of his mind.

 

“So, my mom and I didn’t really have the best relationship, as you know. She was sweet and caring up until I turned five. I don’t what snapped in her head but she suddenly decided she hated me. One day, a came home a little late because she never picked me up, so I rode the bus home, and she lost it. She hit me, she told me I was worthless and a disgrace to the family, but not even fifteen minutes after her screaming fest, she was up in my room hugging me and telling me it would never happen again, and that she was so sorry.  You have no idea how many times I’d have to comfort her after she beat me. It was fucking ridiculous. On my sixth birthday, she didn’t even talk to me, nor on my seventh or eighth. On my ninth birthday, I stopped expecting anything. Unluckily for me, of course, my dad decided he was going to have a little fun with me, y’know, a little ‘birthday surprise’. And well, let’s just say he fucked me up far worse than any insult or beating ever could.”

 

Max had to pause for a moment, trying not to cry, especially with recent events with Daniel running through his mind on repeat. Max let out a shaky breath before continuing.

 

“About a week later my mom told me she knew what happened between my dad and me, and then started bawling on my bedroom floor, as always. Things continued like this, my dad being an ass, my mom not being able to decide whether she wanted to cherish me forever or watch me burn in hell. Just general chaos. But the worst day of my life was the day of the fire. I woke up to the smell of gasoline, and when I went downstairs, my mom was spreading gasoline all over the place and she had this eerie smile on her face. I asked her what she was doing and she told me she was fixing all our problems. I asked her what she meant, and I still remember what she told me verbatim; ‘This home is broken,  _ we _ are broken. There is nothing in this life that would cleanse us of our filthy sin. So I got to thinking, if there’s nothing in this  _ life  _ that can save us, death must be our salvation. I’m putting an end to this, no more hardships, no more abuse, just you, me, and your father. We’ll be a happy little family, I promise.’ I told her she was mad, I told her it wasn’t right, but she didn’t listen. She lit a match and dropped it on the floor. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by flames. All I could hear was sirens in the distance and my mother’s manic laughter mixed with her screams of agony. My dad and I were rescued from the fire, but my mother had been covered in gasoline, most likely her own doing, and she died in that fire. I can still see her charred and melted corpse. I can still hear her screams. I can still smell her burning flesh. I remember it all so vividly. The heat of the flames, the pounding in my chest as I tried to escape, the burning in my lungs as I fought to breathe without smoke. But most importantly, the pit in my stomach after my mom died. She was abusive and insane, but she could be caring and kind too and-”

 

Max was cut off by Neil hugging him. Strange, he didn’t know ghosts could touch people, but he didn’t care, he just cried on Neil’s shoulder for a while before looking up at Neil.

 

“I just- I don’t even know why I miss her, I just, she was so nice for a while and-”

 

Another sob.

 

“I hoped, I hoped every day that she would go back to caring about me but- but deep down I knew she wouldn’t but I still had that- that false hope to hang onto, but then- after she died, there was no chance of that ever happening again- no- no more smiles, no more bedtime stories, no more forehead kisses or hugs, no one to pick me up, no one to hold me, to tell me it was going to be okay-”

 

Max just dissolved into a mess of tears, incoherent babbling, and apologizing about a thousand times for ‘being like this’.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on Max’s door.

 

“Max, are you alright? Can I come in?”

 

David had been listening to the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Neil pressures Max into talking about his mom, Max tells him about how she stopped caring about him when he was five, and that she would beat him, but then she would apologize and bawl her eyes out, then when Max was nine Max's dad decided to add sexual abuse to the list of ways to torture Max. Max's mom sets the house on fire with the intent of killing everyone inside for 'salvation' but only she ends up dying in the fire. Max then begins to sob and Neil hugs him (because ghosts can hug people?? i dunno) and then David knocks on Max's door because he was listening the whole time (fucking stalker)


	18. Chapter 18

 

Max inhaled sharply in surprise, straightening his posture and wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

“Um, I’m fine, but uh, you can come in.”

 

David opened the door, a worried look on his face.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

“About what?”

 

“About Neil.”

 

Max was silent, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked down at his cast with Neil’s and Nikki’s names on it. He’d seen Neil recently, but there was no sign of Nikki. Max felt a hand placed on his shoulder as he looked up to meet David’s eyes. David spoke slowly and softly.

 

“I know you still talk to him, Max.”

 

David looked like he was about to cry, but he had to stay strong for Max. Max was silent, tears rolling down his cheeks at a steady pace.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You’re not mad at me?”

 

“No of course not, I- However you wanna cope is fine, just- just don't forget he’s not actually here.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

The two shared a long hug before David had to go to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Max woke up to David gently shaking him.

 

“What is it, David?”

 

“I have to go somewhere, but I’ll be back this afternoon.”

 

Max nodded, and David walked downstairs, mumbling something at a passed out Daniel on the couch, and then left. Shortly after Daniel got up, fixing his hair and flattening his now wrinkled shirt. Daniel began to walk upstairs.

 

“Oh, Maaax!”

 

Max knew Gwen was in the house, but he didn’t think Daniel did. Daniel continued down the hallway to Max’s doorway, the door being open. Max stuck out his tongue.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be hungover and passed out until the afternoon, or are you breaking the routine because David’s gone?”

 

Daniel smiled.

 

“Oh, Max, you know me so well.”

 

“I wish I didn’t.”

 

“Ah, don’t talk like that, you wouldn’t want me to get angry, would you?”

 

Max… smiled?

 

“Or would I?”

 

Daniel grabbed Max’s chin and forcefully tilted the boys head to meet his eyes.

 

“Don’t test me, Maxwell. I am the teacher.”

 

“Really? What exactly are you supposed to be teaching?”

 

“Discipline. Do you know what happens when you step out of line?”

 

Daniel chuckled, pulling out his knife from… wherever he was keeping it. Max smiled again, seemingly unphased. Perhaps he thought he was safe.

 

“Oh look, the cultist had an idea. Not very original, but new.”

 

“Stop that!”

 

Daniel almost yelled, waking Gwen.

 

“What, am I hurting your feelings? I think I have every right to toy with your emotions a bit, after everything you’ve put me through. Don’t you?”

 

“I will not hesitate to slit your throat.”

 

“Ooh, I’m so scared. You know at this point I pretty much _crave_ death, right?”

 

Gwen had gotten up to see what the noise was, she was now standing in the hallway, anger present on her face.

 

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

 

Daniel looked at her, his previously angry and devious expression melted into fear, but quickly formed into a sinister smile. Daniel pointed the knife at Gwen slowly stepping towards her.

 

“Well hello Gwen, fancy seeing you here.”

 

“I’m calling the police.”

 

Gwen reached for her phone, which was in her back pocket.

 

“Touch a single button on that phone and the boy dies.”

 

Gwen froze.

 

“Don’t you dare touch him.”

 

Daniel grabbed Max and held the knife to Max’s throat. Max had wanted to die seconds earlier, but now that he was so close to death, he wanted to live. ‘ _Ironic._ ’ Max thought.

 

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told Max,”

 

Daniel huffed, his mental state clearly heightened.

 

“One word of this to David, or anyone else, and David’s life is at an end,”

 

Daniel’s eye twitched, wearing a smile that stretched almost inhumanly wide.

 

“In fact, if this gets out to anyone, everyone dies, you, David, and the boy.”

 

Gwen looked at Daniel in shock.

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Would I?”

 

Daniel pressed the knife closer to Max’s neck.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this exists

Max looked at Gwen, knowing the weight of the dilemma she was facing. Max gave her an empty smile.

 

“Gwen it’s fine, I can handle it myself.”

 

“No, Max I can’t just let this happen to you.”

 

Max started to fidget with something in his pocket, then with one swift motion he pulled out his pocket knife and dug the knife deep into Daniel’s side, causing the tall blonde to cry out and let go of Max.

 

“You little shhh-”

 

Max ran over to Gwen, hiding behind her. Daniel stood up, and stumbled towards them, falling over on Gwen, knocking her to the ground. Gwen struggled as Daniel wrapped his hands around her neck. Max pounded his fists against Daniel’s back, but it was no use. Even in his weakened state, Daniel was stronger than both of them. Max screamed at Daniel to let go of her, but after a lot of struggling, Gwen went limp.

 

“Is she… dead?”

 

Max asked hesitantly. Daniel chuckled.

 

“No, she just passed out due to lack of air.”

 

Max let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh thank god.”

 

Daniel handed Max a knife.

 

“Finish the job.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Finish. The. Job.”

 

“No.”

 

Daniel grabbed Max’s hand and used the knife Max was holding to stab Gwen in the chest multiple times. Max choked out a sob, his face and sweater now spattered with blood. Daniel clicked his tongue and shook his head.

 

“What a mess. Max, will you get the hydrogen peroxide from under the kitchen sink?”

 

Max just stood there shaking.

 

“What the **_fuck_ **  have you done?”

 

“I think the more appropriate question is how we’re gonna clean all this up.”

 

“You monster, I’m not helping you clean any of this, if you get caught it’s your own damn fault.”

 

“Fine. Have it your way. Why don’t you go get showered while I dispose of her body? I’ll wash your clothes while you’re in there. I’ll need the first aid kit to clean up and bandage my stab wound.”

 

Daniel felt where the knife had been in his abdomen, trying to figure out how bad it really was. He then lifted his hand from the injury and licked the blood from his hand like a starved dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh- aaand she's dead too. oops


	21. Chapter 21

Max stood in the shower, letting the scalding hot water run over him. His cast was tediously wrapped up in a number of things to keep it dry. Max couldn’t think. Everything was so fucked up and he couldn’t think. Gwen was dead and he couldn’t think. Daniel was a monster and Max couldn’t think. He wanted to die. Blunt, sure, but there was no better way of putting it. Max truly wanted to die. 

 

Neil sat outside the bathroom door, watching Daniel do his thing. Daniel was truly vicious, and Neil hated him to the core, but he couldn’t do anything, he was just a ghost after all, and only Max could see him. Max. Why could Max see him? Could it be… No. Even if that were the reason, Neil would never tell Max. He didn’t want Max to end up like him.

 

Daniel cleaned up quickly, and thoroughly too, almost as if he’d done this before. Probably the most time-consuming part was burying Gwen in the backyard. Daniel had to carefully cut a section of grass out so when he was done he could place it back like a puzzle piece, as a pose to leaving a messy and noticeable dirt patch in the yard. Then he had to carefully lower her in, and filling the hole back up proved tedious. 

 

Eventually, though, Daniel had finished cleaning up and now all that was left was laundry. Before he washed his and Max’s clothes though, he had to tend to the stab wound in his abdomen. Daniel walked out to the garage, where there was a second first aid kit, and used it to clean the wound, then, with a needle and thread he stitched it up, and finally, he bandaged it. Then Daniel went upstairs, changing out of his bloodied clothes and putting on some jeans, a t-shirt, and one of David’s old sweaters. Daniel walked to Max’s room, gathering some pants and a shirt, but it seemed Max didn’t own any hoodies besides his red one. Apparently, his blue one had been tossed out or donated. Daniel sighed and walked back to his own room, grabbing the kid one of David’s sweaters. Daniel then walked to the bathroom, grabbing Max’s dirtied clothes and replacing them with clean ones. Daniel walked back down to the garage, where the washer and dryer were, and put the clothes in the washer.


	22. Chapter 22

Daniel sat on the couch, his face nested in the neck of David’s hoodie. He enjoyed the smell, it smelled like smoked cedar. He didn’t like David, it was all fake. Daniel didn’t have _feelings_. He was numb. He always had been, for as long as he could remember. Maybe he’s felt something before, fleeting happiness, sadness, fear, anger. But never love. He didn’t love David, and he didn’t love Max. And yet, he saw a lot of himself in the young boy. So broken, so angry, Max just couldn’t stay numb as long as Daniel could. Daniel had it mastered, but there was still something Daniel felt. Maybe it was an emptiness, a dark abyss where his heart should be, a numbing static buzz in the back of his skull. He felt his stomach drop, he _was_ missing something. Daniel plugged in his headphones to his phone, listening to a playlist called “Pretty Sounds”, it held songs like _This is Home_ by _Cavetown_ and _Bloom_ by _the Paper Kites_. Daniel turned his head as Max came down the stairs. The kid looked tiny in David’s hoodie. 

 

“C’mere.”

 

Daniel said, patting a spot on the couch next to him. Normally Max would object, but he didn’t care what happened to him at this point, so he stumbled over next to Daniel and sat down with him. Daniel handed Max one of his earbuds, and Max put it in his ear. It was strange, Max felt a twisted sense of security sitting there with Daniel. Max fell asleep curled up next to Daniel, and soon Daniel fell asleep too.


	23. Chapter 23

David came home at about four p.m. He looked at the couch, expecting to see Daniel passed out in the same position he had left him, but Daniel was the other way around, and he was wearing David’s hoodie. David looked closer to see that Max was also wearing one of David’s hoodies and that the young boy was curled up next to Daniel. David smiled, he loved both of them so much, it was great to see them getting along.

 

David walked into the kitchen, ready to make dinner. He felt like he was forgetting something though… Where was Gwen? 

 

David picked up his phone off the counter, seeing a new text from Gwen.

 

_ ‘Hey David, I called a cab to get me home, but thanks for inviting me over last night!’ _

 

David smiled, typing a quick reply, and then put his phone back down. David then began to prepare dinner, humming quietly to himself.

 

Max awoke to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Had he really slept until morning? Max looked out the window, but it was dark, and the clock read six thirty p.m. Max looked into the kitchen to see David making dinner. Max looked back at Daniel. He looked so relaxed, it didn’t seem natural for Daniel to look so at peace.

 

Max was hesitant about it, and he didn’t know why, but he got up and walked to the kitchen. 

 

“Well hey, there sleepy head! How was your nap?”

 

Max looked back at the sleeping Daniel. 

 

“Strangely… I enjoyed it.”

 

Max smiled, it felt odd, but he felt completely fine. He wasn’t sad, he wasn't angry, he wasn't anything. He was completely and utterly indifferent, and he liked it that way. 

 

_ Comfortably Numb. _

 

He hummed in satisfaction.

 

David smiled at Max and (tried to) pat his head.

 

“I’m just happy to see my two favourite boys getting along!”

 

David starting setting the table, pancakes on everyone’s plate.

 

“Max, would you go wake Daniel up? I’d love to let him sleep, but he needs to eat.”

 

There was a slightly concerned undertone to David’s words, but it was hidden well.

 

Max nodded and walked over to the couch. He was hesitant, but he put his hand on Daniel’s shoulder and shook him gently. 

 

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and saw Max standing over him. He smelled something delicious and heard David humming in the kitchen.

 

Home. This is what home felt like. It was a broken one, sure, but it had its little moments, and that's all a home needed, little moments to hold onto, picture-perfect memories to cover everything else. Like the way a child pulls their blanket over their head when scared, the little moments covered up everything else, they were this houses blanket, they were what made it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all such a mess


End file.
